The present description relates generally to data transfer within data storage devices including priority-based internal data movement for non-volatile memory devices.
Flash memory enjoys a number of advantages over other types of storage devices. Flash memory generally offers faster read access times and better shock resistance than a hard disk drive (HDD). Unlike dynamic random access memory (DRAM), flash memory is non-volatile, meaning that data stored in a flash storage device is not lost when power to the device is removed. These advantages, and others, may explain the increasing popularity of flash memory for storage applications in devices such as memory cards, USB flash drives, mobile phones, digital cameras, mass storage devices, MP3 players and the like.
In a flash memory system, various types of internal maintenance operations are performed during operation of the flash memory system. For example, internal data movements to free up available memory space, relocate data from error-prone memory locations, and/or move data to lesser worn memory locations are all housekeeping operations available to ensure performance and endurance of the flash memory.